Truth or Clothes
by bellakitse
Summary: Stuck in an outpost Skye and Carter play a friendly game of poker to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth or Clothes [1/2}

Ship: Skye/Carter

Genre: UST/Romance/Humor

Rated: pg-13 for now

Word Count: 2525

Summary: Stuck in an outpost Skye and Carter play a friendly game of poker to pass the time.

A/N: Thanks to Crystalkei for the beta and general awesomeness. (any leftover mistakes are mine)

… … …

Skye sighs audibly as she looks around her surroundings, forced into an outpost by a herd of Nykos along with one of her least favorite people. She looks across from where she sits as Carter speaks into the comm to the command center, listening as he relays their information. It was suppose to be a simple outing, they needed some herb for the hospital and Carter, having spent three years being the medicine man in the Sixer camp, knew where to find them.

She'd been surprised when he volunteered to help but then it seemed that Carter and the rest of the Sixers who had returned to the gates after the Phoenix group's occupation of the colony, were full of surprises, the most startling being their desire to be helpful in the place they had once been so intent on destroying.

"Taylor says they can't send anyone until morning," Carter calls out to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "Seems they're tracking the herd, but it's not moving out of the area and it will be dark soon, they don't want to risk it."

She nods absently, the sun had started to set when they'd made to the metal doors of the outpost, as much she wished to be out here already she knew Taylor wouldn't risk his men unless they were in grave danger and while they could hear the animals moving outside, every once in a while slamming themselves against the metal structure, they were deep in the ground, designed to withstand even bigger animals, nothing was getting in.

"You okay there?" Carter asks as he turns to look at her, pausing in his reach for provisions.

Nothing was getting in, but _they_ weren't getting out either. Kill her now.

Carter studies her quietly a slow smile spreading over his mouth and she braces herself for whatever mocking comment was sure to come out of it. "You're not scared, are you, Princess?"

"No," she answers shortly, rolling her eyes at him when he raises an eyebrow. "It's just the thought of spending the night here with me bored out of my mind and you being a total ass make me realize…" she pauses for effect looking around. "This is hell; I always thought it would be warmer."

His lips twitch and the corners of his eyes crinkle and she hates it. Hates that he's amused by her and hates that she's more than a little proud at being able to do that, she shouldn't care if she can make Carter smile or laugh, but she does. She can't deny that she enjoys it when he seems genuinely happy or entertained instead of his usual mask of sarcastic indifferent attitude.

"Well," he drawls as he leans against the table he'd been standing by. "Give it a couple of hours and I'm sure it'll get warmer here, not a lot of ventilation and I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do so neither of us get bored during the night."

"You're a pig, Carter," she says as she stands, turning away from him she looks through the shelves of stocked items for when the soldiers stay in the outpost, hoping he doesn't notice the blush his words and the images that came with them created.

He laughs softly and she can hear the shuffle of his boots against the floor as he walks up behind her. She holds her breath as his chest brushes her back, his own breath warm as he leans in to talk into her ear.

"I didn't say anything, Sweetheart," he starts softly and she closes her eyes, embarrassed as she hears the smile in his words. "Whatever dirty little thing your mind just conjured was your doing; you wanna share those thoughts with me?"

"No," she bites out; the word stammered causing him to laughs again before moving away from her, as he heads into another room he looks back at her with a wide grin and shakes his head.

Leaving her there, she sighs tiredly, they haven't even been in the outpost an hour and she's already made a fool of herself, something, that knowing Carter, will use to the fullest.

"Just kill me now," she murmurs to herself.

… … …

She wanders through the place, it's bigger then she originally thought and she comes to the conclusion that this is one of the posts they use for longer stays. She finds sleeping quarters, a shower and a small kitchen. She finds Carter there, thankful that one; he doesn't mention her disappearance and two; that he's cooking something.

"What are you making?" she asks as she sits at a small table, watching as he moves around.

"Soup," he answers not looking up from his task, his face the same picture of concentration she's seen on it when he's patching someone up, his brow at bit furrowed as he cuts and measures with precision. "Found dried grains and some other stuff."

"I think this is one of the posts the science department uses when they go out on their expeditions, it's restocked often, I found the dormitory."

"Thinking about getting me in the sack already, Princess?" He asks, the side of his mouth tilting upward as she scoffs. "There's time, no need to rush."

Skye closes her eyes and counts to ten, when that doesn't help she starts again.

"How's that meditation working out for you?"

She opens her eyes, taking another deep breath determine that he's not going to get a rise out of her this time. Instead she tries to smile, it turning somewhat amused when he looks at her with caution. "Need some help?"

Carter snorts at the question. "From _you_?" he points at her with the spoon in his hand letting out a sarcastic chuckle when she nods. "You must be joking, I know you're history, Tate, that roommate of yours, Tasha, she told me how you once gave her and those other poor saps that live with you food poisoning."

"I did not!" she exclaims standing up, as she tries to get closer to the stove, he moves acting like a human shield over the pot.

"They spent two days throwing up and feeling like crap," he points out.

Skye narrows her eyes. "I still maintain that it was the moonshine they had earlier that day and not my stew, they didn't listen when I told them it wasn't ready to drink."

"Mmm-hmm," he hums unconvinced.

"Why are you talking to my roommate anyway?"

"Tasha Guzman is a lovely girl," he answers, a smile breaking out as she continues to stare at him. "She's entertaining."

"Whatever," she mutters, turning away, hating the weird turn in her stomach at his words.

"She's not a lovely girl?" he questions, the taunt obvious but she can't help but react.

"I didn't say that," she exclaims, annoyed that that smile is still firmly in place. "Tasha is the greatest, she's my best friend."

"Maybe she's my friend too," he answers calmly, stirring more than the pot.

"You?" she questions doubtful. "You don't have friends much less female friends, Carter, just sleeping buddies."

He shrugs his face blank giving nothing away. "Maybe that's what I meant."

"Tasha would eat you alive and then spit you out," she taunts earning herself a raised eyebrow filled with innuendo. She gives him a look of disgust that, of course, doesn't faze him in the least. He's continues to stir his pot, occasionally giving her a sideways glace the hint of a smile on his lips like he knows a joke she doesn't.

Ignoring it she pulls herself up on the counter next to the stove and quietly watches him work.

As he continues cooking she can't help but replay their conversation, logically she knows nothing is going on between Carter and Tasha, her friend, bless her, wasn't known for her ability to keep a secret, especially about men and since the return of the man next to her, her friend had expressed enjoyment of (Tasha's words) Carter's many fine attributes which as much as she hated to admit it and never verbally agreed with her friend, the man was more than nice to look at, in that dark, edgy, less than pure thoughts kind of way. _If _Tasha did have something going on with Carter there was no way she wouldn't have shared every last detail with her, whether she wanted to hear it or not and yet the mere suggestion had turned her insides, even now, she could feel an irrational wave of anger at the thought.

"Taste this."

Skye blinks rapidly and leans back when she finds Carter standing directly in front of her holding a spoon out to her. "What?"

"Taste this," Carter repeats this time slower giving her a question look. "I want to know if it's good."

"Oh," she says dumbly.

"You okay, Princess?" he asks giving her a curious look.

She nods and opens her mouth as he holds the spoon a bit closer. Closing her mouth around the spoon Skye also closes her eyes at the taste. It's good, better then she expected for the supplies they had.

"Well?" he asks softly.

Skye moans in appreciation opening her eyes as she swallows the last bit almost swallowing her tongue when she finds that he's even closer than before, his already dark eyes pitch black as they stare at her or more importantly her mouth. Helpless to stop it she finds herself licking her bottom lip catching a drop of the flavorful soup on it. As she does, Carter's eyes flash up to hers. His face is tight and she can see his jaw overwork as it clenches, in the quiet outpost she realizes that they are both breathing heavier than before, the sound filling the silence and while she's not sure what's happening, she know that something has suddenly shifted.

"Good?" he asks, his already deep voice coming out more guttural, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Yeah," she answers her own voice raspy. "Yeah, it's really good."

Carter continues to watch her in an unreadable expression, his hand holding the spoon has dropped away but out of the corner of her eye she sees him raising the other and as it nears her face she holds perfectly still, doesn't even breathe and with wide eyes on him waits to see what he'll do. She can't help the small gasp that escapes as his thumb brushes against the corner of her mouth.

"Little bit of soup," he explains as he pulls away. If she's a bit breathless and he's tense, tight like a coil, neither mentions a thing. "Okay, so it's good, great and I can guaranty no food poisoning."

She lets out a breath, grateful for his effort to relieve the tension, rare for him but still appreciated. "It was the moonshine."

Carter laughs as he turns the pot off and pulls out two bowls. "Whatever you say Sweetheart."

"When we get back we're settling this with my roommates," she continues taking one of the bowls from him, following him to the table. "I might not be the best cook but I can hold my own and I don't get people sick!"

Carter sits down still laughing as he stirs the spoon in his bowl, blowing on it as he takes a taste and Skye laughs softly too as she follows his lead. They eat quietly. It isn't lost on Skye that it's the comfortable soft of silence neither feeling the need to disturb it.

… … …

"I'm bored," he whines for the third time in the last 15 minutes, after finishing dinner and cleaning up, they had moved on to a common area, more and more Skye realized this was a science outpost meant for long duration. The place had more luxuries than soldiers needed or used and it seemed like the kind of things Dr. Wallace would request for his teams.

Skye didn't bother looking up from the plex in front of her, it had science dribble that didn't really interest her and while she was bored herself she wasn't going to pander to Carter's annoying repetition. "So go play with yourself," she blurts out the catty comment before she can curb it, closing her eyes in dread once the words are uttered. Anyone else would be embarrassed by what she said; Carter would be amused or even worse take her up on the suggestion.

"There's an idea," he says slowly dragging out the words. "You wanna watch?"

Skye groans tiredly putting the plex to the side. "Bite me, Carter."

Carter gives her a wolfish grin that has her pulse spiking and she has to bite the side of her mouth to keep from smiling, even when he irritated her there were moments when she found herself almost charmed by the looks he gave her. "Tell me where, Princess, just tell me where."

"Stop," she says letting a small laugh escape. "God, you're always on, aren't you?"

Carter shrugs his shoulder at her, unbothered.

"Okay what do you want to do to pass the time," she asks, raising her hand when he smirks. "Save me the smartass comments, please, just find us something to do, go."

He returns a few minutes later, if possible the grin on his face has grown and the glint in his eyes scream with mischievousness, she wonders briefly what he must have been like as a child with jet black hair and eyes, running around causing all kinds of havoc but charming the pants off everyone with that playful grin.

"I bring deliverance," he exclaims cheerful as he pulls her from the couch she's sitting on to the table across the room, showing her some ancient cards as they sit down. "You know how to play poker?"

She nods as she watches him shuffle. "What are we playing for?"

"What do you got?" he answers with a question of his own.

"Nothing," she replies. "We're OTG no reason for money, all I have is my pack and the clothes on my back." The second the words leave her mouth she knows they're the wrong ones, the slow curve of his lips, the gleam in his eyes tells her it's exactly what he was hoping she would say.

"I guess we found our currency," he answers giving her clothes a once over.

"Never going to happen," she scoffs as she stands, his next words freezing her in place.

"Tasha would."

She hates, _hates_, that those two words and the innuendo behind them are enough to stop her in her tracks. Turning, she levels him with a glare as she crosses her arms.

"I'll do you one better," he continues, not the least put off by her expression. "A question, whoever wins a hand gets to ask a question, any question, if it isn't answered then a piece of clothing is removed."

"I don't have to take my clothes off?" she repeats suspiciously, cause she knows, _she knows_, that's what he really wants.

The left side of his mouth kicks up. "Not if you answer the question."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've taken forever with this and I hope it was worth the wait, the Mark/Carter stuff sets up another silly story I have in mind that I'll start once I take a break from writing TN stuff to focus on the other fandoms I've been neglecting. Thanks go to Crystal, for being an awesome bestie and beta; this got finished at her insistence.

* * *

><p>'<em>Not if you answer the question.'<em>

Skye watches as Carter leans back in his chair, his arms crossed as he looks back at her with an insolent smile and she wishes desperately she was someone who could just simply walk away from provocation, she wishes the man before her didn't know how to push her buttons and get her to do things she wouldn't otherwise.

"I can ask any question?" she asks stalling; her brain calling her all kinds of stupid. Carter is a master of playing games –not just of the card variety- she is nothing but a novice.

"Any question you've just been dying to ask," Carter answers his smile widening as she re-takes her seat; he waits a beat, making sure her decision is final. "_If_ you win the hand, of course."

She narrows her eyes at him, her mind screaming once more what a fool she is. "Just deal the cards, Carter."

He rolls his lips as he starts to shuffle the cards and she tells herself she doesn't care when she thinks she see a hint of pride in his eyes. His approval isn't something she should care about.

She's sure he lets her win the first hand, he's way too relaxed, though compared to how tightly wound she is at the moment anyone would be considered relaxed.

"Good hand," he says easily as he takes her cards back, he offers her the deck, but she shakes her head, letting him deal the cards again. "Ask your question."

She knows what she wants to ask, the question is immediate and at the tip of her tongue, but she knows if she asks about Tasha -whether he's been with her as he's alluded or if it's simply a way to mess with her- he'll know how much it bothers her. If he knows, she might as well admit defeat now. The thought annoys her and she looks at him, she's aggravated once more at his aloofness.

"Why are you such a jackass?" she asks, a sweet smile on her lips when he gives her a surprised look, she _knows_ he expected Tasha's name to be the first thing out of her mouth and it pleases her to catch him off guard.

The upper hand doesn't last long though, when his hands go to the first button of his shirt, then the next and the one after that. His shirt is half way open when she finds her voice, shrill unfortunately. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, simply stands as he shrugs the shift off his shoulders and throws it at her.

She manages to catch it before it hits her face, her grip on it tight and she ignores how warm it is from his body as she looks back at him.

"Why are you giving me your shirt?" she asks her voice higher.

"I refuse to answer your original question," his sits back down, going back to the cards. "It's deeply personal why I'm a jackass and I refuse to answer it, so I took my shirt off, those are the rules."

He gives her a smile and there's laughter in his eyes as she shakes her head at him. She really is an idiot for playing this game with him and if she had any sense she'd get up and walk away, but the crinkle at the corners of his eyes, the hint of hopefulness in them stops her. She can already see where this is headed, and while she's questioning her sanity along with her intelligence she can't ignore the way her body warms or the way her pulse is starting to speed up at the possibilities of the ways this night might end.

He wins the next hand and she braces herself already thinking of what piece of clothing she'll take off when he asks her something too embarrassing or personal.

A sock, the man is getting a sock from her.

Carter places his elbows on the table and leans in; the smile on his face reminds her of a shark. "Favorite memory of when you were a kid?"

She blinks and she's sure the look of astonishment on her face is ridiculous if his soft laugh is anything to go by. "Well, Tate, answering or stripping?"

She stares a few seconds longer wondering if there will come a day that the man in front of her doesn't surprise her. She thinks for a moment, remembering a time with her father. "My dad gave me his medal of valor shortly after we got here," she starts, pausing as she remembers back. "There was this bird up in a tree, it was hurt, broken wing and I climb up to bring it down, almost broke my neck in the process, when I got down my mother screamed at me for being reckless, but my dad, he pulled me aside and gave me his medal, said that he was proud."

She looks up, her gaze having traveled to the table as she told the story, the gentle look on his face leaves her a little shaken, not use to a look from him that isn't filled with amusement at her expense or innuendo.

"So you were always brave," he says in a soft voice.

"Yeah," she snorts, rolling her eyes. "_Okay_."

Carter lifts a brow at her dismissal. "You don't think so?"

"Always, Carter?" she questions. "What always?"

"The years helping your mom for one."

She rolls her eyes again, the statement ridiculous to her, how could he see her action during the time she was a spy as brave?

"Your dad was gone and you stepped up to protect her, keep her safe," he continues almost like he can read her mind and the doubts that still linger. "I think your dad would see that as brave and be proud again, you helped that bird because it couldn't help itself, same with your mom."

She doesn't respond, she doesn't know how or what she can even say to express her gratitude for his words, her mother has told her not to blame herself for everything that followed her secrets and lies, Taylor too and while the guilt she carries doesn't ease completely –she knows the fact that her actions set in motion the occupation of Terra Nova and everything that followed, the people that fell defending their home, it's something she'll carry with her until her dying day- his words ease a part of her conscience.

"Deal," she says as she clears her throat from the lump of emotion, thankful when he does just that.

He wins again and she's not sure what to expect or even what she wants, she's not sure if she can take another emotional question, not surprising –the man has a way of knowing her- he doesn't go that route.

"Favorite sexual position?" he asks the teasing clear, but this time friendlier.

She sighs and she feels her cheeks warm. "Be serious."

"_Oh_, I am," he wiggles his eyebrows, making her laugh. "Answer or strip."

She sighs again, and seriously considers just taking something off. "I don't know."

He scoffs at her response.

"What?" she says defensively. "I don't, I don't have that much experience and I don't think I've developed a favorite."

He rolls his eyes as he shuffles the deck. "Lame."

"What's yours then?" she blurts out, prickly.

"You have not won a hand to ask that question, Princess," he says cheekily. "But I'll give you a freebie, the answer is all of them."

"Lame," she mocks, expanding when he gives her a questioning look. "That's such non answer, I could have said all of them, you asked for favorite."

"And that's my answer, all of them," he responds with a shrug of his shoulders. "I love face to face with you on your back-"

"Me?" she squeaks out.

"Well," he draws out, a slow spreading smile crossing his face that causes her temperature to spike and embarrassingly she feels, moisture between her thighs. "A woman, but yeah why not you, where was I?"

"Dealing the next hand," she replies rushed.

He shakes his head mockingly. "No, I was telling you about positions."

"I retract the question."

"You sure?" he questions his voice innocent, his face anything but. "I was just about to tell you about taking you from behind, you on your hands and knees-"

"Carter," she says sharply, her face deep red now. "Shut up and deal or we stop the game."

He does as she says but she hears him when he mumbles. "Spoilsport."

She wins the next one and she almost wishes he'd won this one too, her top question once again at the tip of her tongue, instead she goes with. "Why do you like to mess with me so much?"

"Because I like you," he says simply and when she just looks at him, he continues. "It's the pulling of the pigtails thing."

He doesn't say anything else and she doesn't ask, his revelation startling, the ease with which he admits it even more so, the pleasure it causes inside her frightening, she knows deep down she has feelings for him. She wouldn't be jealous at the possibility of him and her best friend if she didn't, but it isn't until now that she realizes how much.

He wins the one after that. "Why do you rise to the occasion when I bait you?"

"Because I can't help myself around you," she admits, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling when he smirks.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks when he wins yet again. The question is so simple it's absurd and she suddenly understands what he's doing, his random question is to put her at ease. But for once she doesn't want that, she wants, no _needs_, their tension, craves it, because now she knows it's been leading up to this moment, the one where she decides to do something about it.

She stands up slowly, just as he had at the beginning of their game and without looking away from him, she starts to pull on the hem of her shirt.

He stares at her, his hands gripping the sides of the table. "W-what are you doing, Princess?"

"I refuse to answer," she says throwing his earlier words back at him, as she pulls the shirt over her head and throws it at him. She snickers when he's not fast enough and it hits his face.

"It's a deeply personal question," she continues, teasing him, her cheeks flushed as she stands with just her bra covering her upper body. "You don't just ask a person their favorite color, information like that needs to be earned, Carter."

"Right now I like baby blue," he says huskily, as he eyes her bra of the same color.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asks, breathlessly as he starts to stand.

"You don't want to know," he warns the hint of promise in his words.

She shivers at his low tone and the way his eyes, midnight black, pupils blown wide stare back at her. "And if I told you to just do it instead of thinking it?"

She doesn't get a chance to react other than the gasp she lets out before he's in front of her, pushing her against the table and his lips on her.

Slated over hers, in a fierce kiss that speaks of longing in it's desperation and if his kiss isn't enough to express that, his next words are.

"I've waited so long to touch you, Princess," he whispers between kisses, his stubble rubbing against her cheek as he starts to kiss down her jaw. She moans softly in her throat as he sucks at her tender skin. "I want you so fucking bad."

"Me too," she admits as she pulls him back for another kiss, her mouth parting when he runs his tongue over her bottom lip. His mouth is hot and his tongue skilled as it dances against hers. She shivers as his hands run down her bare back to her ass. Palming the cheeks, he gives her a soft squeeze and she pants into his mouth as it brings her body closer to his, she can feel him, pressed against her stomach, hard and ready.

Carter squeezes again, this time pulling her up and she jumps wrapping her legs around his waist, understanding what he wants. She's not sure how he gets them to the dormitory, she makes good use to the fact that he's carrying her and she doesn't have to see where she's going, her hands and mouth learning the taste and feel of his skin. She smiles into his flesh, when he stumbles slightly after she lays a soft bite into his shoulder.

"You're killing me here," he murmurs as he drops onto a bed that will just barely fit the two of them.

She laughs again, at his words, loving the shakes of his body when he joins in. She pushes off him to stand, her hands going to her the button of her pants as she kicks off her shoes. Pushing the bottoms off, she kicks those too and stands before him in nothing but her underwear, shifting under his unwavering gaze.

Carter places his hands on her hips, his fingers grabbing the sides of her panties; he pulls them down slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he looks up at her. He helps her step out of them before he stands again, his hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra and peel it off her. She holds her breath as she stands bare before him, her eyes closing when he cups her cheeks and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tasha and I talk all the time," he whispers and she opens her eyes startled at the mention of her friend, it feels like a cold bucket of water and she tries to withdraw, but ready for that he wraps his arms around her small waist. "Well Tasha talks and I listen, she tells me about you, anything really, how your day went, something stupid those roommates of yours did that made you laugh and I listen, even when I get jealous that they make you laugh and I don't, I listen cause at least I get to know about you. I like Tasha, a lot, she sees how crazy I am about you and she helps."

"That…"she starts, at a loss for words. "That sounds exactly like her."

"She thinks I'm, and I quote, a hottie," he smirks when she laughs. "And that you need to get with me."

"Okay, _that_, sounds like her," Skye says with another soft laugh, amused but also charmed that he picks now to be honest about previous doubts.

"So are you going to get with this hottie?" he asks with a wide grin, even though he makes a face as the words leave his mouth.

"Wow that was bad, Carter," she snickers.

"Yeah," he agrees, shaking his head, his hands running up and down her spin. "Let's forget I _ever_ said that, Tasha would mock me for the rest of my life."

"Tasha?_ I'm_ going to mock you for the rest of our lives," she answers, looking down where her hands are opening his pants, she misses the smug smile on his face at her words _'our lives'_.

She looks back up at him, her lips close to his as his pants fall around his ankles and she sinks her hands inside his boxers. Her small hands circling his length and she breaths as hard as he does as he pulses inside them. She gives him slow teasing stroke that causes him to thrust into them.

"Princess, you're teasing," he growls out.

"You tease me all the time," she reminds him. "You can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Honey, I haven't even begun to tease you," he promises as he brushes his knuckles over her puckered nipple. "It's not a contest you want to start."

She smiles slowly and with intent as she pulls her hands off him, kneeling down she drags his boxer with her, like his pants, they pool at his ankles. Looking up at him, she finds his eyes wide, his jaw clenched. She licks her lips once and leans forward repeating the action over his cock, she smiles at the gasp he lets out before closing her mouth around him, pulling in inch after inch of him until he nudges at her throat, her tongue pressing at the underside of his dick.

"Skye," he tries to say more, but ends up groaning when she starts to lick and suck, her mouth pulling as much of him as she can, her hand pumping the rest.

She doesn't stop to question her actions and how unlike her they are; she just enjoys the way he pulses in her mouth, the noises he makes as she lavishes attention. She has no intention of stopping until she realizes he pulling her up, his hands, slightly trembling touch her face.

"Okay, so maybe it is a contest you _can_ start and win," he says after taking a few deep breaths. "But if you continue, this is going to be over way to soon."

"Then let's get this show on the road," she quips, her smile impish as she pushes him onto the bed.

"Aggressive," he approves as she climbs over him, straddling his waist. "I knew you were a woman who takes charge."

She shake her head, wondering why she's not surprised that it's like this with him, one second they're both shaking with need and the next they're exchanging teasing remarks.

"You didn't let me mention it before, but you on top is also good for me."

"You said you liked all positions," she reminds him, breathlessly as she starts to sink down on him.

"I do," he answers just as winded, his hands guide her movements, the slow raise and fall of her hips, the feel of his cock filling her to the brim. "But you don't know which one you like, so we'll have to try all of them to see with one you like best."

"Mmm," she hums, as she rolls her hips, leaning forward to kiss him. "That sounds like a plan."

… … …

Skye wakes up to the feel of warm lips over her shoulder, even warmer but rougher hands palming one of her breasts and she sighs contently, her body pliable from the night's activities. She doesn't bother opening her eyes and just enjoys Carter's touch as she remembers.

They did indeed try every position he could think of until neither could move and then he'd ask if she now had a favorite. Her answer _all of them_ had him laughing.

"I know you're awake." he speaks against her skin, his tongue giving her a lick.

She hums turning her head as she opens eyes, the action bring their faces inches away from each other. "Didn't want to interrupt your work."

He helps her turn, her back fully press into the mattress as he slides over her. "This is a two person job, Princess."

She laughs at the grin on his face and playfulness of his words, the action making him look younger. "Aren't you tried?"

"I-"

He's cuts off as they both hear movement outside the door, it's opening before either can move.

"Shit!" Mark Reynolds exclaims as he stands in the room in full gear, his gun over his shoulder.

Carter looks down at her rolling his eyes, instinctively covering her body more with his, even though Mark had already averted his eyes like the true gentleman he was.

"Little privacy, Reynolds," Carter says calmly. "This isn't a peep show."

Mark huffs as he stares at the wall. "Yeah, because I _wanted_ to walk in and see your naked ass, I'm here to rescue you two, asshole."

"Taylor sent you?"

"Who else, Carter?" Mark asks still looking way, the aggravation clear in his voice, probably not just from walking in on them but from being the errand boy who had to come for Carter.

"He said morning."

Mark breaths deeply through his nose. "It _is_ morning, now can you hurry up or are you going to just lay there bare-assed all day."

Noticing the way Mark shifts uncomfortable, she watches as Carter smirks, getting up, pulling the sheet over her as she does the same. "This is hurting your prudish tendencies more than I expected soldier boy, not like you don't do the same. I've seen you and the Shannon girl sneak off when no one is looking, coming back later with her looking all debauched and you all smug."

Skye has to roll her eyes at the provocation even as she smiles, Maddy and her are close enough that she knows the truth behind his words and she knew all about their little sneak aways, neither Mark or Maddy being as innocent as most of the colony believed.

Mark turns to them as she tells him it's okay to look; she's fully dressed while Carter is still standing without his shirt, looking amused at the irritated soldier.

"It's not that jerk and seriously _never_ look at Maddy or talk about her in a sexual manner unless you want me to discharge my weapon on you."

"Then what is it?" she interrupts, cutting the pissing contest short but also curious, Mark did seem oddly bent out of shape at finding them together.

Mark sighs, running a hand over his face. "Maddy and I made a bet and you just cost me big Skye, thanks by the way. I thought you had better taste." Mark says, returning the gesture when Carter flips him off.

"Bet?"

"Maddy was sure you two we're getting together, something about obvious sexual tension," Mark says making a face.

"The beauty and the brains in your relationship," Carter smirks larger as Mark scowls at him. "Guess that makes you the muscle, what did you bet?"

Skye watches as Mark blushes, his lips a straight line as he refuses to answer.

"Oh," Carter draws out with a laugh. "It's _that_ good, huh, Reynolds."

"Shut up, Carter," Mark snaps at him as he makes his way back out the door. "And hurry up, me and the men have better things to do then be out here all day."

"We'll be out in a second Mark," she cuts in before Carter can say anything else.

The soldier turns offering her one of his friendly smiles. "Take your time, Skye."

"I get hurry up, she gets take your time," Carter mutters to himself, though both can hear him.

"Unlike you, I like her," Mark shoot back as he leaves.

"Dick," Carter calls out cheerfully.

"You both really are, at least with each other," she says as she slips on her shoes and runs a hand over her unruly hair, knowing it's hopeless and the second they walk out, the unit and by the end of the day the colony is going to know about them, Tasha is never going to let her hear the end of it.

"It's how Reynolds and I communicate," he says as he pulls her into his arms, his lips brushing over hers. "How we show we care."

She raises an eyebrow at the mocking words. "You need to work on that."

"I showed you how much I care last night, does that need work too?" he questions, giving another kiss, this one lingering.

"No," she gets out, moaning softly as his tongue flicks over her lips. "That you got a handle on."

"Hmmm, poker was a good idea then."

She nods, smiling widely when he takes her hand in his as they leave the dormitory, making their way out the outpost. "You had to have a good one someday."

He scoffs, shaking his head, though his lips curl upward. "Leave it to me to fall for someone as much of a smartass as I am."

"Glutton for punishment?"

"More like up for a challenge," he counters as they meet up where Mark waits with the rover.

"If the challenge is to try to make me upchuck congratulations, you're very close," Mark interrupts them, slipping behind the wheel as they slide into the back. "And people say Maddy and I are schmoopy, you two are about to give me a cavity."

"Very close isn't close enough, soldier boy," Carter snarks.

"You two are going to have to start getting along," she tells them before they can continue.

"_Why?"_ they ask in unison.

"Cause once Maddy finds out we're together, she's going to insist the four of us spend time together," she says easily, smiling when Mark groans, obviously realizing the truth behind her words.

"Just one night together and already trying to make me bend to your will, Princess?" he asks seriously, though the smile on his face, tells her he's not bothered.

"You'll get use to it man," Mark comments, in a moment of solidarity.

She shrugs her shoulder in agreement; grinning as Carter shakes his head defeated and presses a kiss against her temple as he pulls her closer.

"Fine, but I want things too," Carter concedes. "I demand a weekly game of strip poker."

Over Mark's groan she laughs, nodding. "Of course."


End file.
